


Trust Me That I Trust Him

by evangelineimagine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Request from tumblr: So I saw your Teen wolf fic and I kinda freaked out because I started Watching it and I was wondering if you could do a fic where the reader is Stiles sister and is dating Isaac but stiles is a bit unsure of The two dating? That would be awesome…. :)
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Reader, Stiles stilinski/sister!reader
Kudos: 1





	Trust Me That I Trust Him

There was a knock on your door, and you looked up from your position on the bed to see your brother Stiles walking into your room. 

«Hello, dear brother. What can I do for you today?» You asked, sitting up, crossing your ankles. 

«We need to talk.» He said, coming to sit beside you on the bed. 

«About what?» You had a vague idea what all of this was about but acted as if you didn’t know. 

«Isaac.» 

«What is there to talk about?» You asked, keeping Stiles gaze. 

«I don’t trust him, Y/n. He’s got quite a temperament.» He was worried. You knew. And Stiles had always had a hard time trusting people, letting people in. Unfortunately, Isaac was one of the people in the pack he did not trust yet, but you could only hope that would change with you and Isaac dating. 

«Stiles…» You took his hands in yours, looking him deep in the eye. «You trust me right?» 

Stiles nodded, looking down onto your hands. 

«Then you should trust me that I trust him.» You said, trying to get Stiles to look at you again. 

«Stiles?» You asked when he didn’t answer you, nor meet your gaze. He nodded, barely visible before he looked up at your again. 

«I trust you.» He whispered, dragging you towards him into a hug. 

«It’s just that you and dad are the only family I have left. I can’t have anything happen to you.» He whispered into your ear, pulling you closer to him. 

«I love you, big brother.» You whispered, burying your face in his neck. 

«Love you too, kiddo.» He whispered back, doing the same to you.


End file.
